


明月沉海

by SYlvia62



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 青梅竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYlvia62/pseuds/SYlvia62
Summary: 当明月沉入大海，仿佛被你抱满怀
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不仅是ABO，而且后期很玄学，应该是虐文，存档

对于五岁的金俊勉而言，家就是孤儿院四四方方的墙，永远暖和不了的那张小小的床，以及要攀爬梯子才能出入的充盈纸张香气的藏书房。

因为无法说话的缘由，小小只的俊勉总能被孤儿院其他一样有着悲惨身世的孩子给淹没，让修女们很难着重照顾这个稍有残疾的孩子。

长时间的被忽略，被同龄孩子排挤，小俊勉的性格变得越来越软弱，不敢怒也不敢言，彻底从骨子里变成一个小哑巴。

偶尔有修女发现异常，小俊勉也只是眨一眨水汪汪的葡萄眼，抵着背后一群孩子的目光，比划着手语说没关系。

而小俊勉仅会的手语，也只是孤儿院的修女们教会他的。即便手语能代替口语，陪伴他的从来只有不被人留意而带来的孤单和无助。

大约是修女们终于想起了永远藏在人群边缘的小俊勉，这个可怜的孩子仿佛是一滴挂在叶尖的晨露，剔透纯净，却随时会被颤巍巍的风抖落。

她们商量过后，领着还不及她们胯骨高的小俊勉进了那间不常开启的藏书室，教他识一些简单的字，大约有书本陪伴，他也不至于太孤单。

此后，孤儿院地下那层小小的藏书室成了小俊勉的常驻地。

孤儿院虽小，可好歹是长老会名下开办的，也算不上简陋。地下的藏书室里有着较为完善的书本种类。涵盖了当下社会的历史发展，文学作品，病理结构，以及关于长老会的简介。

从四岁识字开始，小俊勉在书里泡了整整一年，聪明的小脑瓜已经不满足于儿童读物。

于是他翻阅了不符合他年龄该阅读的书本，从而知晓了自己为什么口不能言：他患有运动性失语症。即大脑左半球额叶损伤，大脑S区损坏所导致的综合征。

这也是为什么小俊勉能听懂别人说话，能写字阅读，能正常思考，却并不能通过嘴巴说出自己的所思所想，即便他的发音器官并没有毛病。

在此之前，这个症状的名字在小俊勉的脑海里，仅仅只是修女告诉他的一个他完全不懂的名词。

那之后，小俊勉想了良久，却依然似懂非懂，最后堪堪壮了胆子问一位管事的年长修女，是否是因为自己得了此种疾病才会被家人遗弃。

可是关于他的身世，修女没有多言，只说是于满月夜里拾到被弃在孤儿院门前，尚是个奶娃娃的他。

于是小俊勉开始讨厌她们口中的满月夜，那些与他被抛弃的相似的夜晚。 只是每当修女领着孩子们在每月十五的那轮满月下低声祈祷时，小俊勉总是暗自疑惑。 自上古时代狼人与人类的交好结合，到新纪百年前此两类纯种的灭绝，再发展到如今两种文明相融合的社会，他们已不需要也不再拥有月圆之夜化身为狼的能力。 如今除了还留有狼人成年后才会觉醒显现出来的三类不同基因，其余一切都更偏像于人类的他们，为何满月还是如此重要？

可是修女们的轻吟祷告渐渐安抚了小俊勉的思绪，他闭上双眼，跟随着一同在心底默祷。

小脑瓜装满了问题的小俊勉终日与书为伴，藏书室出口的梯子被他攀爬地咯吱咯吱响，细嫩的掌心和虎口也逐渐被粗糙的木梯磨出薄茧来。

因为极少走到孤儿院以外的地方，少见阳光的俊勉长得越发白嫩。倒不是孤儿院的修女不带孩子们出门游玩，实在是小俊勉不愿到外面的世界去。

任何未知的一切都能让他感到战栗，仿佛有可怖的危险会随时把他吞没。

原以为日子会就这样平淡安稳地过下去。

而这天，小俊勉迎来了自己六岁的生日，也迎来了一位不速之客。


	2. Chapter 2

五月，是盛夏临近的时候。长大一岁对于小俊勉来说并没有什么特别，生活依然照旧。

可是几位修女似乎比他更加看重这个生日，庆祝得比往常都不同。

她们列成两排站在孤儿院门口，笑着看孩子们叽喳地闹。

生日蛋糕摆在长餐桌的中央，孤儿院的孩子们里三层外三层地把小寿星围在蛋糕前。仿佛此刻讨好他就能把从前不愉快的事儿一笔勾销，分得一块大点的蛋糕。

也许是被气氛感染，小俊勉脸上是极少有的灿烂笑容。一双笑弯的漂亮眼睛里，透着童稚和未经世事的纯洁，恰如前一晚的那弯新月一样干净。

“Head Alpha”

孩子们意外地安静下来，小俊勉被围在人群里不知道为什么四周突然静谧地可怕。小小的身子努力地踮起脚往外看，也只能从稀稀拉拉的肩膀挤肩膀的缝隙里窥到修女的身影，什么都看不真切。

大约是好奇使然，小俊勉拨开人群好不容易走到前头，这才看清了——门口的修女们半躬着腰，以右手抵左胸，低眉朝向门外。

恭恭敬敬的态度让围观的孩子们噤了声，连呼吸都变得紧张起来。

明媚的日光从大敞的门外倾泻而入，身形高大的男人背着光负手而立，颇有种不怒自威的严肃感。

小俊勉定定望着门外的人。他在想，刚刚修女们齐声说了句什么？

Head Alpha…？

听着竟一点都不觉得陌生——

他记起来了，是之前在藏书室阅读过的，关于长老会的部分书籍。

在这片土地上，Alpha，Beta，以及Omega三个族群共存。而长老会的诞生，则是为了防止族群间权力的斗争。可自古以来，Alpha便拥有至高的权力，如今的和平共处也不是绝对的“平等”。

长老会由六位长老组成，依沿袭下来的传统，每个族群推选两位拥有所谓的最靠近纯种血统的首领成为长老，获得爵位。长老的爵位可世袭，但前提必须是继承者在承爵之日成功渡过危险万分的拜月礼，以告诉世人自己拥有绝对的资格和力量成为族群的首领。

由此，Alpha族群拥有两位首领，称Head Alpha，而Beta与Omega亦同理。

但在长老会里，六位长老的权利天平却并不是表面看上去那样平衡。

想来也奇怪，藏书室里收有不同种类的书籍，唯有关于长老会的书本信息是单调零散的。仅有的书里记录了长老会的由来，以及历届Head Alpha，Head Beta，Head Omega的名单，但不知何故，近两届的几位长老生平简介却有些模糊混乱——

“小勉？”

修女的声音把小俊勉拉回眼前的世界。只见高大的Alpha已经站在了他面前。

小俊勉吓得瑟缩了一下，不敢抬头看，只恨不得能回到方才被包围着的最安全的地方。

既然不能回去，也只好垂着小脑袋小心翼翼地学着其他孩子那样对Head Alpha行礼。

“你就是金俊勉，今天的小寿星？”

被点到名的小俊勉又瑟缩一下。只见Alpha蹲下身，与他平视。

“是吗？”

男人约莫四十岁不到，此刻眉眼倒是意外的和善。

小俊勉垂下眼帘点点头。男人细细地端详着他，又笑了笑，宽厚的手掌抚过他头顶柔软的发旋。

“我有一个儿子，略比你大半年。自他母亲离世后就总是郁郁寡欢，而我又有公务抽不开身，有你陪陪他也好。”

被Alpha牵着小手走向那栋漂亮的宅子时，小俊勉当机的脑瓜终于开始运转——他被领养了。

他想到临走前修女们不舍又怜爱的话语，其他孩子羡慕又嫉恨的目光。连他自己都不相信，为什么Head Alpha会领养一个不能讲话又不合群的孩子。

而修女告诉他，其实长老早在半个月前就决定领养他了，不告诉他只是想在生日上给他一个惊喜。

这确实是“惊喜”了，小俊勉觉得自己的膝盖都在发软。眼前就是他未来的家，是他另一段未知人生的起点。

来的路上Alpha告诉小俊勉自己姓朴。他记得书上有过记载，长老会的六位长老里，一直世 袭爵位的家族很少，因为不是每一个子孙都有能力胜任长老一位。

而朴家是其中一个，拥有渊远历史的家族。

入了那扇漆过的厚重木门，所见的一切在小俊勉眼里都是那么富丽堂皇。

其实朴宅算不上多么奢华，最有权的人不一定是最富有的。但毕竟小俊勉之前的人生都仅仅局限在孤儿院里，即使看过再多的书，眼界也还是难免过窄。

待走近了，他才发现有一个男孩子侧对着他们坐在沙发上，耷拉着小脑袋。

“灿烈，过来。”Alpha出声唤道。

沙发上被称作灿烈的男孩转过头，撞上了小俊勉微微探究还没来得及移开的目光。于是小俊勉被吓得猝不及防，竟忘了收回视线。

四目相对间，两双清透的眼眸仿佛织就了一张无形的网，拢起了两颗稚嫩的心，连呼吸都变得轻缓起来。


	3. Chapter 3

小俊勉此刻坐在房间里的小沙发上，看着那个叫灿烈的男孩子半倚着飘窗远眺。

他的房间被安排在二楼的最右侧，旁边挨着小灿烈的房间。

Head Alpha让两个孩子自己熟络熟络，而后直奔二楼最左的书房继续忙长老会的公事去了，离开前还不忘让儿子好好照顾小俊勉。

但是现在，小俊勉显得有点局促不安。他不熟悉这里的一草一木，甚至不知道眼前大自己半岁的男孩子到底是一个怎样的人。

他会像孤儿院里的其他孩子那样，因为自己无法说话而轻视他、取笑他吗？

小灿烈突然转过头，再次迎上了小俊勉的目光。他直起身子离开了飘窗，朝小俊勉走来，唇瓣轻轻抿起，带上隐隐的笑意。

他左侧脸颊有个小酒窝，小俊勉注意到了。

“我叫朴灿烈，父亲说你姓金，名俊勉，不知道是哪几个字呢？”

小俊勉眨了眨眼，张了张嘴，显然是没有预料到男孩会这么问。手语应该是看不懂了，站起身环顾房间也没有看见纸和笔，小俊勉顿时有些着急。

而小灿烈起初有点懵，不知道对方要找什么，在意识到小俊勉的难处后，朝他扬起一个笑，伸出自己的手心。

“写在这里吧。”

看一看男孩的手心，再望一望男孩真挚的笑，知道他真的不介意后，小俊勉才敢有动作。

“金俊勉…”小灿烈轻声道。

小俊勉左手托着男孩的手背，右手的食指在对方的掌心里书写。

“俊——勉——”仿佛每一个字都能在他的唇齿间绵延出糖果的味道。

“你的名字和你一样好看！”小灿烈笑得更开了，露出了白净的牙齿。

藏不住的笑意从小俊勉的嘴角溢出，小脸蛋浮上一层粉嫩，害羞得连眼神都有点飘忽。正想要收回手，却不料突然被握住了手心，小俊勉吓得差点要往后退。

“你的手…为什么…”

小灿烈的目光落在了小俊勉的掌心上，像个小大人似的轻轻皱着眉，仿佛颇为担心。

“是以前被欺负了吗？”

小俊勉看着自己手心虎口的那一层薄薄的茧，虽然并不显眼，但摸上去确实能感觉到粗糙。他想起了孤儿院，想起了藏书室。

还不待他解释，小灿烈握着的手又紧了几分，目光炯炯地盯着小俊勉。

“以后不会再有那样的事了，我是哥哥，我会保护你的！”

小俊勉惊得有些发愣。这样温暖的善意，于他而言根本就是稀罕的东西。

舌根开始泛出哽咽的酸涩，湿润的葡萄眼眨了好几下，想要压下那股莫名的感觉。

他咬着唇瓣，终于还是点点头。

时间不紧不慢地过着，小俊勉来到朴家已然两个月。

自初识那日后，小灿烈就坚持要让佣人把小俊勉的房间重新布置，还不让他去看，说是秘密，当做迟到的生日礼物。

小俊勉没辙，只好答应小灿烈的请求，住在他的房间里。而两个月的同吃同睡，两个孩子已经互相熟识。

小灿烈大大的精灵耳，灵动的桃花眼，露出白净牙齿的灿烂笑容，总会让小俊勉想到盛夏明朗的阳光照在孤儿院那扇彩色玻璃花窗上，映出一地流动光泽的生机感。

经过两个月的磨合，小灿烈已经大概能读懂小俊勉日常使用的手语，聪颖的小脑瓜又总能想出许许多多的有趣故事来逗乐小俊勉，看他捂着嘴笑软了腰。

小俊勉的双眼此时被温热的手心覆盖着，而手掌的主人正是一向点子多的小灿烈。

年龄大半岁的小灿烈个子比小俊勉高，一双桃花眼越过小俊勉头顶的发旋，胸膛贴着小俊勉单薄的后背，一手圈住他的肩膀，半推着人往前走，无声地笑着。

怕突然的光线刺激到怀里小俊勉的双眼，小灿烈斜斜低着头望他，手指先漏开了缝隙，再缓缓撤下。

站定的小俊勉眯着眼逐渐看清眼前的环境后，小手不由握紧了男孩圈在胸前的手臂，扑闪着纤长的睫毛。

身后的小灿烈贴心地松开了手，把他轻轻往里一推，走进那间属于小俊勉的房间。

重新装饰过的房间与之前大不相同，平和细腻的粉蓝色成了房间的主色调，沙白的石膏浮雕铺在天花板的角落，像是透明的天空一般柔和。

飘窗外隐约的蓝色海岸与房间更为相称，天水相接的漂亮景色总能让小俊勉一再感叹。

其实朴宅二楼的房间格局大同小异，小俊勉和小灿烈的房间一样，透过飘窗可以看到不远处的海岸线。每当他坐在小灿烈房间的飘窗上向外凝望时，都会不自觉地比着手语，跟男孩惊叹天空的广阔以及大海的壮观。

可就是这些无心的赞叹，竟被小灿烈用心记下来，给他准备这样一个惊喜。

仿佛糅合了海水与天空的粉蓝色不仅漆在了墙上，更体现在房间的每一处小物件上。飘窗大理石上的缎面海绵垫，窗帘绑带的流苏结，配上象牙白的雕花床柱，一切数不清的细节都使整个房间笼罩在宁静的色彩里。

在小灿烈眼中，就像每个时刻里坐在飘窗上远望的小俊勉一样，纯洁而不掺杂质的恬静美好。

“这些都是我瞒着你偷偷为你选的哦，喜欢吗？”

踩在房间厚实的地毯上，环顾了一圈的小俊勉回过身，看向倚在飘窗上的小灿烈。

他没有回答，嘴边的笑却出卖了内心最诚实的答案。

六岁半的小灿烈心思细腻地像个大人一般，虽然在小俊勉面前总是乐呵呵地阳光开朗，可这么一瞧，却衬得小俊勉着实是个迷迷糊糊的孩子。

而迷糊的小俊勉这时才后知后觉地想起他住了两个月的小灿烈的房间。

若说粉蓝色看着像是一片澄澈的天空，又像一颗甜腻的糖果，那么小灿烈的房间，则更像是无垠深海里穿透了一束光而窥到的那抹更加明亮深邃的湛蓝。

‘你…喜欢大海吗？’小俊勉比着手语问道。

如今已时近八月，夏日的阳光明媚得晃眼。小灿烈坐在飘窗的软垫上，比站在眼前的小俊勉矮了一截。

男孩逆着光，仰起头，桃花眼笑得弯弯的。他的轻语围绕在铺满日光的房间内，拂过小俊勉的耳畔。

半低着脑袋的小俊勉怔怔看着他，那一圈镶着光边的身影烙印在了他深褐的瞳孔里。

“一直都喜欢哦。”

“但是现在，我想，有更值得我去喜欢的理由了。”


	4. Chapter 4

夜色被厚重的窗帘阻隔在外。灯火通明的朴宅内此刻静悄悄的，连佣人们的脚步声都堙没在地毯里。

小俊勉坐在餐桌前，盯着手里的餐具和面前丰盛的菜肴，迟迟没有动作。

今天是十五，月圆之夜。

这是小俊勉来到朴家度过的第三个满月夜。

每逢十五，小灿烈就会被Head Alpha带入长老会做祷告。

小俊勉至今见到Head Alpha的次数并不多，一双手也能数得过来。所以往日的餐桌上总是充满小灿烈的嗓音和笑声，可此刻空空荡荡地只剩小俊勉一个人。

三个月了，他依旧不大习惯在朴家的生活，特别是当一个人面对这座大宅子和佣人时，小俊勉总是不自觉地紧张和拘束。

也许是因为这里他熟悉的只有小灿烈，那些畏怯感唯有呆在男孩身边才能逐渐消散。

“俊勉少爷，可是饭菜不合口？”较年长的管事佣人终于打破了这种奇怪的寂静。

小俊勉抬头望着衣着齐整的佣人，她大约五十不到，轻柔的声音透着岁月磨过的轻微沙哑，面上细细的少许皱纹使笑容看着越发和蔼。

小俊勉恍惚间好似又看到了孤儿院里他依赖了六年的修女们。

“或是身体不舒服？”

佣人此刻正弯下腰询问着，试图与他的目光平视。

小灿烈说过，这位管事的佣人是朴家资历最久的一位，自他出生，一直都是她在尽心尽力地照顾着，而母亲则忙于管理这个家，

“与其称为佣人，倒不如说阿姑是一位很亲的长辈——”

小俊勉的思绪里突然闪过小灿烈之前的话。

他定定的眼眸颤了颤，随后移开目光慌慌地朝阿姑摇头。摆下手里的刀叉才发现掌心已然蒙了一层细汗。

‘刚刚只是在发呆，没有大碍的。’

空气从小俊勉比划的手间溜过，吹凉了他的掌心。

虽说不常见面，但是小俊勉知道Head Alpha待他很好，三个月里，朴家的佣人都接受了手语训练。

既然沟通上不再那么困难，这多少都减轻了小俊勉的心理负担。

阿姑虽然比不得其他年轻佣人那样学得快，可也能读懂个大概。

她瞧着小俊勉确实无恙，担忧的神情才算释然。

可她到底是最年长的管事，只消一瞬，阿姑便知道小俊勉在思虑什么，单纯的孩子总是一眼就能被人看穿。

“灿烈少爷应是还与老爷一起，估摸着一时半刻也离不开，”

看着小俊勉被看穿心思后惊讶的大眼睛，她轻轻笑起来，

“与其干等着，不如先吃点东西吧？”

小俊勉迷迷糊糊地点点头，他很震惊，莫非阿姑会读心术？

而阿姑替小俊勉理好餐巾，怎么都忍不住脸上的笑意。

她记得三个月前的小俊勉还是个瘦削的孩子，经过饮食的调理，这会儿总算长了点肉，小脸蛋圆乎乎白嫩嫩的，别提多水灵了。

“那我们先退下了。”

稀稀拉拉的佣人们随阿姑退出了饭厅，小俊勉扭头去瞧墙壁的摆钟，瘪一瘪嘴，重新握起了餐具。

盛夏的夜晚更深露重，被海风吹得凉透的玻璃激得睡意朦胧的小俊勉打了个机灵，稍微清醒了些。

不知道现下几时几刻，自吃完晚餐洗漱后，他就躲进了自己的房间，蜷缩在飘窗的海绵垫上。

他无事可做，唯有一心等着小灿烈回来。而仿佛窗帘后的那一小方天地才能使如今无依无靠的他寻求到些许的安全感。

幽深的海水在漆黑的夜晚显得如墨一般黑，翻起浪花的涟漪依稀倒映出远处明亮的光。

小俊勉压紧了胸前的抱枕，埋住了半张小脸，凝望着天边那轮满月，如往常在孤儿院那样无声地祈祷着。

呼出的温热气息打在绒质的抱枕上，悉数撒回了小俊勉的脸颊。他的视线里，那片铺着星辰明月的闪烁夜空渐渐朦胧。

当思绪彻底模糊前，小俊勉不住地猜想，他被遗弃的那晚，夜空是否也如此刻一般美丽。

房间昏黄的壁灯透过撩开的那一边窗帘照在了小俊勉的脸上。被泪水胶着的睫毛轻轻抖动，眼前如同蒙了层雾，什么都看不清。

他松开了环着抱枕的手去揉搓双眼，揉得眼眶泛红，终于看见了站在飘窗前撩起窗帘的小灿烈。

“俊勉是在等我吗？”小灿烈的表情明显惊奇又高兴，“现在这么晚了，我以为阿姑已经赶你去睡觉了呢。”他说着就打开了飘窗最上边的一侧窗，盘腿坐上软垫。

房间的飘窗不算小，容下两个孩子也绰绰有余。

‘你要是再晚些回来，大概我就真的已经睡了。’小俊勉撅着嘴懒洋洋地比着手语，他的确觉得困了。

小灿烈看着他的动作嘻嘻笑着，左手托着下巴，“幸好我赶到啦。”他右手也不闲着，轻轻地抚摸小俊勉的后脑勺和光滑的后颈。

小俊勉起初对于这个动作是抗拒的，总让他觉得自己就像被抚摸的小动物一般，可是他从没有拒绝人的概念，更别说能拗得过小灿烈了。于是现在，他也算适应了这个逐渐成习惯的动作。

“以后满月时我如果还是这么晚才回家，就不要等我啦，瞧你刚才都困得缩成一团了，”小灿烈放开了小俊勉的后颈，转而去捏捏他的脸蛋儿，“跟小动物似的。”

他才不是小动物呢！小俊勉皱巴着小脸，幽怨地瞥了男孩一眼，一把偏过头生气似的躲过那只还想继续捏的手。

怎料却用力过猛，额角砰一下磕在玻璃窗上，疼得他抽了一口气，生生给泛出泪花来。

小灿烈被吓得立刻慌了，手忙脚乱地探过大半个身子要去察看小俊勉的额头，险险把后者压在了玻璃窗上。

小俊勉本来就磕懵了，这会儿始作俑者还差点把他逼到了飘窗角落，竟人生第一次没由来地想发脾气，推过男孩顺势就要落地走人。

小灿烈一心担忧着小俊勉的额头，急得拽着他肩膀就把人给拉了回来，而小俊勉被拽得重心不稳，倒头就栽进了男孩的怀里。惯性使然，小灿烈虽是坐着，也被这冲势掼得往圆弧的窗沿上撞，登时疼得噎了声。

这下小俊勉气全消了。他哪还敢再气？

方才在小灿烈怀里竟能感觉到那一下震感，隔着一层肉体都觉得自己的脊背隐隐作疼。他慌忙挣扎着要坐直身子，不想给小灿烈的背部再施与任何压力。

哪知男孩绕着他的手突然使力，硬是不让他起来。

小俊勉枕在他肩上正不知所措呢，就听见头顶闷闷的声音，“别气别气，我们扯平了哟”

哪里扯平了，明明你更疼…

小俊勉埋着小脸撅着小嘴，他知道小灿烈即使此刻可能正疼得呲牙咧嘴，也不愿意让他看到让他担心。

他确实是一个很好的哥哥。

一想到自己刚刚竟胡乱发脾气，小俊勉就吓一跳，他以前明明不是这样的。现在倒好，发完脾气还撞人家。

于是他又开始生自己气了，气着气着心疼起小灿烈来，眼眶都湿润泛红。

小灿烈终于缓过了那阵钝痛，正想着背上应是被撞出了淤青，却发现怀里人的不对劲。连忙把人扶正，便瞧见那双圆圆的眼睛正委屈巴巴地蓄着一汪泪。

小灿烈再次慌了，以为小俊勉的额头真的磕疼了，慌慌地捧着他的脸蛋凑近去看额角，还一边喃喃，“对不起对不起…俊勉别哭…”

见他额头没有肿起包块，终于松口气。“吹吹就不疼了，你别哭——”男孩鼓起嘴轻轻往他额角吹气

不哄还好，这么一哄小俊勉就更想哭鼻子。他摇摇头，抓着小灿烈的衣服就趴进怀里啜泣起来。

小灿烈第一次见小俊勉哭，可他自己也还是个孩子，不晓得什么哄人的法子，只好拍拍小俊勉的屁屁来安慰他。待小俊勉渐渐平息了抽噎，才敢小心又笨拙地轻抚他的后脖颈。

小俊勉哭得累了，怎么也不想动了。

他半个身子都被小灿烈圈住，男孩温热的掌心一下一下拂过他后颈微凉的肌肤。

他能依稀听见海浪翻腾的哗啦声从远处海岸传来，也能感觉到夏夜的风卷着咸咸的海水味钻入适才被小灿烈打开的窗户缝隙，而飘窗前的窗帘也随之被扬起了漂亮的弧度。

有点凉，但小灿烈的怀抱很暖和。像今天午时前还不灼热的太阳，又如此刻蔓延开来的明朗月光。

困意即刻袭来，使人无法抵挡。方才等待时的噩梦随着小灿烈安抚的指尖而消散无踪，先前的无助感也变得无关紧要。

要趁着夏日溜走前去踩一次浪花。

小俊勉想到。


	5. Chapter 5

冬天带着轰轰烈烈的风雪来去匆匆，春日的嫩绿在依旧未融透的雪上绽放。

待四月将尽时，褪去了青绿的后院便被成簇的粉嫩铺满。

将满十三岁的金俊勉踮着光裸的脚尖趴在二楼走廊正中央的落地窗前，试图把目光越过外面半圆的露台望向楼下的后院。

呼出的气模糊了眼前的玻璃，金俊勉移着猫似的步子也瞄不到任何人影。可是无论如何他也不想到露台去的，春天虽然已经暖和起来，但那风仍透着一股凉劲儿。

他光着脚丫哒哒跑下一楼，转了一遭连阿姑都没瞧见，更别说朴灿烈了。只好塌着肩撅着嘴慢吞吞往楼上去。

朴灿烈的房门仍旧大敞着，金俊勉还是不死心地进去又瞧了几眼，尽管他刚刚才在里面溜了一圈儿。

走向自己房间的金俊勉懵了，怎么一觉醒来，灿烈竟然不见了？若是出门，他不会不告诉他的……

大概是真的迷在了胡思乱想里无法自拔，金俊勉竟连房门打开的咔哒声都不曾留意。

朴灿烈身后的书房门虚掩着，他还来不及带上门往外走就一眼瞧见走廊那头的金俊勉。后者此刻顶着乱糟糟的头发，睡衣不换，拖鞋也不穿，耷拉着脑袋往房间走，随后木头人似的站定了，仿佛在深思什么，全然没注意这边的动静。

今儿是休息日，他这幅略邋遢的打扮从小就是这样，大概不爱收拾的坏习惯是以后都不会改了。朴灿烈看了七年，对于还像小孩一样的金俊勉已经见怪不怪。

只是，那委委屈屈的小表情又是为哪般？

“俊勉，起床啦？”

朴灿烈实在是服了金俊勉的粗神经，还没等金俊勉从自个儿思绪里愣完几秒，他就已经抬步朝他那边走。

“睡得好吗？”

恶作剧般伸手把金俊勉的头发揉得更乱，朴灿烈这才把迷迷瞪瞪的金俊勉拉去房间要他换衣服去洗漱。

终于整理好自己的金俊勉回到房间又不见了朴灿烈的踪影，扒着门框探过头去，便瞧见朴灿烈靠在窗台凝思。

金俊勉一下走了神，仿佛看到了初见那日，将满七岁的小灿烈也是这样远眺着大海。只是那时的小男孩还有些婴儿肥，还充满着稚气。

不似现在这样不时思忖着金俊勉根本无法猜到的事情。 

朴灿烈似乎察觉到了背后的目光，无需多言，转头便朝金俊勉笑得明朗灿烂，挪了点儿空让人坐上来。

金俊勉盘着腿隔窗望着远处海岸的浪花，他其实很喜欢踩浪花，但因为不远不近的佣人们总是时刻留意着两个孩子生怕出意外，他每次都不能尽情玩耍。

说到底，他还是略略胆怯周围人的注视，虽然已经比从前好了许多，但只有和朴灿烈独处时他才能真正放松。

“作业多吗？”朴灿烈打破了短暂的静谧。

‘不多，已经做完啦。’金俊勉笑得可爱又机灵。

不同于朴灿烈，他现在就读的是特殊学校，课业自然难不倒从小就在孤儿院里读饱书的他。况且特殊学校里都是同他一样的残障孩子，没有来自同龄的排挤，金俊勉的笑容不再是小时候那样小心翼翼叫人看着都心疼。

朴灿烈侧着头瞧他，那双圆溜溜的葡萄眼让他想捂着心口大喊可爱。轻轻掐一掐金俊勉笑得肉嘟嘟的白嫩脸蛋儿，可能他六岁时的婴儿肥全都给了现在十三岁的金俊勉了。

“后院的樱花全都开了哟，一起赏樱花吧？”

没有任何犹豫，金俊勉用力点头，仿佛刚刚才被他嫌弃过的凉风已经抛之脑后了。

昨晚深夜的一场雨带来了满天雾气，消散不去的模糊倒颇有种仙境的虚实。

尺码过大的白色连帽衫衬得金俊勉看起来小小个儿的，他嘟着嘴抬起手，任朴灿烈把过长的袖子卷起。

“要是再着凉，你可别跟我抱怨难受！”朴灿烈低着头一面替人卷着袖子，一面气鼓鼓地念叨。

方才无意触到金俊勉冰冷的指尖后，朴灿烈就跑回屋内，懒得再进金俊勉乱糟糟的房间翻衣服，直接抓起自己的厚连帽衫跑出来就往人头上罩，风风火火得连一旁拾掇草木的佣人们都吓一跳。

四月底的风确实泛凉，但至少朴灿烈的衣服能抵御一切试图侵入的寒气，让金俊勉冷颤紧绷的身子在薄雾初散后显露的阳光下一并温暖起来。

金俊勉朝朴灿烈扬起一个带着傻气的笑，眯得眼睛都不见了。

他可聪明着呢，他知道只要他这么一笑，灿烈就算生再大的气也拿他没法子。

因为凉风而吹得粉扑扑的小脸蛋好似那樱花瓣儿一样娇软，让小男子汉朴灿烈都觉得要融化在他甜甜的笑容里。

觉得舌尖像尝到蜜一样的朴灿烈最终还是抿了抿嘴，故作生气地转身坐到廊架下。

金俊勉嘟起小嘴巴，开始纠结为何这方法不奏效，可又想不出个所以然来，只好小跑着讨好似的挨着人坐下。

而朴灿烈依然不吃这套，起身又往廊架旁的秋千去。金俊勉亦步亦趋地跟着，屁股刚坐到秋千上，就双手握着朴灿烈的左胳膊摇晃，一副可怜兮兮求原谅的模样。

朴灿烈太无奈了，他算是败给金俊勉了。

他只好伸出右手戳着金俊勉的额头，假装恶狠狠地出声，“下次你要还穿这么少我也不管你了！”教训完了，嘴角的笑也藏不住了。

金俊勉揉着额头跟着一起傻笑，灿烈的威胁对他来说根本就毫无威力嘛。

秋千悠悠地晃，方才的几个佣人收拾完又一溜烟没了影。

金俊勉挨着朴灿烈在秋千上摇，他沾不着地的双腿也跟着一起晃。他一低头便瞧见朴灿烈的腿撑在地上蹬着秋千，再转眼瞅瞅自己悬空的双脚。

他不高兴了。

为什么他总是比灿烈矮？

七年里，金俊勉和朴灿烈一样个头猛长，明明同吃同住，却始终追不上朴灿烈的身高。

于是金俊勉又撅起嘴蹙着眉，双手扒着秋千座椅的边缘，一个劲儿伸直脚尖试图往地上碰。

只差那么一丁点，他就能够着地面了——可是他放弃了。

因为他险些一骨碌滑下秋千……

堪堪稳住平衡后，金俊勉后怕地端正坐好，他方才要是真的摔下去，还不得磕破牙才算完。

他松口气的同时抬头瞥一眼朴灿烈，后者正仰头望着旁边的一排樱花树出神。

朴宅的后院很漂亮，每一处都种满了不同季节的各式花卉。其中当属这成排的樱花树最为夺目。

大约是意义特别吧，金俊勉想。

朴灿烈曾经同他提起已故的母亲喜欢花朵，樱花更甚，后院的这些樱花树当年便是由她细心栽种。

金俊勉的目光随着飞落的樱花瓣飘向了不远处的紫罗兰。当樱花开得轰烈绚烂之时，紫罗兰方才初绽。

他收回视线之际，朴灿烈微微垂头，仿佛方才并没有发愣一般，墨黑的瞳孔一下引住了金俊勉深褐的眸子。

第一次，金俊勉第一次无法从朴灿烈的眼睛里读懂任何情绪。

‘樱花真的很美。灿烈…是在思念母亲吗？’

他理所当然地认为朴灿烈是在回忆幼年和母亲的快乐时光。但他是个从来没拥有体会过母爱的孩子，不知该如何安慰。

纵然他依赖阿姑，但那毕竟是另一码事。

朴灿烈没有回答，仍然一瞬不瞬地望着他。墨黑的眼眸像被厚云遮挡住月亮的夜晚，当星辰也只是微弱地发出光亮时，海面幽深的漆黑仿佛随时把人绕进去。

正当金俊勉猛地回神，以为朴灿烈破天荒没看懂他的手语时，阿姑正站在通往屋内的落地窗前呼唤他。

“俊勉，长老请你到书房一趟。”

风哗啦啦吹动了樱花树，稀散的花瓣迷迷地翻飞在空无一人的后院。

吹落在逐渐停止摇摆的秋千上。

也吹落在紫罗兰待放的花蕊旁。


	6. Chapter 6

当阿姑牵着俊勉的手走向二楼最左侧的书房时，她不禁感慨时间流逝得太快。

掌心里的手和自己略粗糙的手比起来已然是差不多大小。七年里俊勉的变化阿姑都看得清楚，单是脸上的笑容，都要比从前明朗许多。

阿姑疼爱俊勉甚过疼爱她从小带大的灿烈，或许是因为于心不忍，她希望给予这个孩子从小就缺失的温暖。

所以当她感受到手心里冰凉的指尖在颤抖时，她蹲下身子揽过俊勉，轻柔地安抚，“傻孩子，不用紧张。”

站着的俊勉要比蹲下的阿姑高得多，他一副忐忑不安的模样望着她，却注意到阿姑的鬓角和头顶已经有好几缕显眼的白发。 

阿姑今年就要五十七了，脸上的皱纹比从前深了许多，这些年尽心尽力地照顾两个孩子，憔悴始终掩盖不住。

不服老不行了，她心想，就蹲这么一会儿，腿已经开始发麻。

身后跟来的灿烈握住俊勉的手腕，语气坚定，“跟着我走就好，你别怕。”

被拉着走了两步，俊勉回过头去看依旧蹲在走廊的阿姑，她微笑着，像是当年孤儿院的修女们目送他离开一般慈霭。

只是这次，他不再那么惴惴不安，他知道阿姑会等着他，会为他理顺头发，会询问他晚餐想要吃什么。

阿姑是有如母亲一般的存在。

走廊静谧得如同被凝固了空气，只余下衣袖间相触摩擦的细微声音。

灿烈的手掌从小到大永远都那么暖和，平时总是嘻嘻逗他笑的人，此时的背影仿佛透出一股少年老成的英气，叫俊勉差些忘了他也只是大了半岁而已。

眼看书房紧闭的门离自己越来越近，俊勉终于在心里打起了退堂鼓。

灿烈手臂一伸揽过金俊勉把他推到门前，这才安抚他，“我在你后面，不用怕。”

俊勉感觉脑袋乱如麻，平日在饭桌上见到朴父是再自然不过的事，可现在竟连手心都发了冷汗，当灿烈抽开手时也只能胡乱地攥住男孩的袖口不肯松手。

他清楚地知道自己在害怕，他不敢想这一回是否会像六岁那年一样，再次被颠覆他才适应的生活。

“俊勉要相信我哦，说不定是好消息呢。”

未等俊勉再过多纠结，灿烈已经为他扣响门把，再抓住他的手与他一同打开门。

俊勉盯着地上的地毯，一步步走进书房。七年来，这是他第一次进入这个房间。平常连靠近都不曾有过，这里对他来说无比陌生。

“俊勉来了？”朴父沉厚的声音，和其与生俱来的威严使俊勉头脑开始运转起来。

是了，平日慈祥如父亲一般与他谈天的人，是当今长老会的一员，是Alpha一族的首领。

该有的敬重与礼节都不能少，俊勉回过神规规矩矩地行敬礼。

好像那年一样，宽大的木书桌后面，朴父如头次见面般端详他。俊勉不敢直视，只得低头瞅着书桌四边雕了花的角，有点不知所措。

“父亲。”

灿烈的声音从身后响起，俊勉缩在长袖子里的手才稍稍松了点，终于有胆量抬头看一眼朴父。

只见朴父的目光越过他的肩头望向后面，许是灯光的缘故，面色略有僵硬，但也未过多言语，只招呼两个孩子落座一旁的沙发，如平时在一桌共进晚餐时那样慈眉善目。

“俊勉真的长大了，那年我带你回来时还是个小小的孩子。”

朴父忽然感慨起来，俊勉垂着眼腼腆地笑着，他很是感谢当年朴长老选择了领养他，否则他无法摆脱孤苦伶仃的命运，今日他也还是那个在孤儿院里被孤立的金俊勉。

“觉得现在这间学校好吗？听灿烈说所有的课业你都能拿满分。”

俊勉有些讶异，他侧过头飞快地扫了一眼灿烈，灯光有些昏暗，他只瞥见男孩陷下去的酒窝。

‘学校的练习和考试与我而言确实是不大吃力。’ 俊勉比着手语回答。然而心下却略为疑惑，难道把他唤到书房，就是为了来表扬一下他？

“你是个天生就聪慧的孩子，我既然领养你，就要给你最好的一切。”

俊勉的心跳开始加速，他不大懂朴父这句话的意思，但他的直觉却隐约提醒他，这应当不是什么坏事。

“灿烈所在的学校由长老会创办，每一位长老优秀的后代和其他顶尖的学生们都通过考试在那里就读，俊勉可以去试一试。”

——但十三岁的金俊勉不曾料想，他的人生又被重新推往另一个分岔口。

跟在灿烈身后，俊勉呆呆地从走廊这头走到那头。

灿烈回头看着他，有些哭笑不得，反应总是慢半拍，要是在学校被人欺负了该怎么办？

“俊勉太高兴了吗？以后我们可以一起回家哦！”

灿烈开始下手捏他的脸蛋儿，越捏越重，丝毫没有要放手的意思，惹出了俊勉皱起眉头不满的抵抗。

‘我怕我考不进…’好不容易被放开的俊勉噘着嘴，有气无力地比着手语。他好怕灿烈会失望。

眼前人一脸发愁的样子看得灿烈揪心得紧，“你要相信自己，”似是鼓励般将俊勉一把抱紧，“我相信俊勉可以的！”

俊勉被勒得差点喘不了气，他的脸颊还被捏得有些疼。

他可以的，就这样在心里给自己打气。

天空透彻的蓝由头顶延展开，一望无际。五月的阳光照在发尾终于感受到些许灼热。

夏日将至。

穿着制服的学生三三两两地进入校门，脸上的笑容洋溢着青春该有的活力。

俊勉捏紧了书包带，感受着心脏在胸腔里狂跳的紧张感。

他通过了这所精英学校的考试，进入了被所有人称赞的其中一个班级。

但是没被分入灿烈所在的那个班，他心里多少是遗憾的。这意味他必须要作为插班生，独自在新的班级开始学习。

且他本就与常人不同，无法开口讲话…

“俊勉！在想什么呀？”

俊勉回过神，见走在前面的灿烈折返回来呼唤他。

与自己一样穿着中年级学生制服的灿烈真好看…他摸着领带尾悄悄地想。

‘没什么，我们走吧。’俊勉微微仰起脸，给了男孩一个鼓起肉肉脸颊的笑容。

他会在这座学校变得更好的。他知道那不仅是自己对未来的愿望，也是灿烈的期望。

“我的教室在上面那层哦，上了楼梯转弯就到了，俊勉如果想我了可以到班上找我！”

灿烈领着俊勉站在教室门口，指着走廊的拐角那边，颇为开心的模样。

“不要怕，老师们都很好的。”

男孩揉了揉俊勉的脑袋，虽然只是高了一点点，但也顺手得很。

像个大人似的絮絮叨叨了一番，眼看要上课了，灿烈这才挥挥手往走廊那头走。

俊勉看着他一步步离开，看着他不断和过路的同学打招呼，看着他逐渐被覆满走廊的阳光藏起，突然就觉得好失落。

灿烈的性格那么好，人缘肯定也好。可是他自己，好像从来只有灿烈。

俊勉好想跟上去抓住他的衣袖，因为即便他只是静静望着他，灿烈都会知晓他所有的不安和恐惧。

但他知道他不能这么做，他总得学会自己去面对。

俊勉深呼吸一口气，正打算转身进教室，才猛然发现不知何时竟有个男孩子靠在门边望着他。

男孩见他看过来，扬起一个略有些懒散的笑，开口问道，“是新来的同学吧？不进来吗？老师快到了。”

男孩直直望着他的眼神让俊勉有些惊慌，他垂下目光，下意识比起手语来。男孩稍稍愣住，但很快反应过来，正准备讲什么，却突然对身后喊 “老师好”。

俊勉回过头，只见戴着眼镜的老师捧着两本书，朝教室走来。看到俊勉也并不惊讶，只问了句“是金俊勉同学，对吧？”

俊勉虽然后背开始冒汗，但仍乖巧地点点头。他再次深呼吸一次，默默给自己打气，随着老师踏入了新的教室。

学校图书馆的高塔钟楼敲响即将来临的傍晚，惊起了栖息在树梢的飞鸟，成排展翅划过钟楼嵌有琉璃窗的纯白尖塔。

俊勉掂了掂书包，随着其他学生走过校园大片草坪的石板路。

他知道灿烈就在校门等他，连步履都轻快起来。

回想着第一天新的校园生活，俊勉的心终于定了不少。当他在黑板上写下名字以代替口头介绍时，同学似乎对于自己这个讲不了话的插班生并没有过多的惊诧。

人生还是很美好的。

远远的，俊勉一眼就看见了靠着花坛的灿烈。

天边的晚霞泛着玫瑰的颜色，几片云拖长了尾巴，勾出深色的轮廓。

灿烈的身影就那样沐浴于暮光中，印在了俊勉的眉眼间。

或许是侧着身的缘故，灿烈低着头仿佛思考得入神，并没有留意到他。

他开始朝着灿烈小跑起来，葡萄眼弯弯的，透着几分欣喜。

“俊勉同学？”

身后的一声呼唤有些耳熟，使俊勉停住了脚步。终于也引来了灿烈的目光。

灿烈开始朝他大步走来，对他笑了笑，随即把眼光投向身后。

俊勉正疑惑地转过身，只见另一个人也往他这边走，回想了一下，是早上在门口遇见的那个同班男孩。

“好巧啊，灿烈。”男孩开口说道。

“是啊，真巧。”灿烈站在俊勉身侧，回道。


	7. Chapter 7

夕阳西斜，天色将暗，火红的晚霞照耀在背上，地面的影子被渐渐拉长。

俊勉摸着书包的肩带，挨着灿烈走。他一会看看地上的影子，一会抬头看看旁边灿烈的脸，想和他聊聊天又不知该如何开头。

脑海里全是刚才的画面，他没有看错，他确确实实从灿烈的眼里瞧见很是严肃的神色。

放学时想和灿烈分享的校园生活早就忘得干净。现在他想弄清楚其中缘由。

疑惑盘踞在心里，眼睛只盯着灿烈发呆的俊勉终于被翘起的地砖拌了个踉跄，灿烈虽目视前方，却能立刻把人稳稳扶住。

“走路要好好看路！”

灿烈责备的语气太过着急，让俊勉撅撅嘴感到有点委屈。

“我知道你要问什么，”灿烈轻轻叹了口气，“你对边伯贤的好奇也太明显了吧…”

俊勉皱起眉头歪了下脑袋盯着灿烈。他才知道原来男孩姓边，虽然这个姓听起来就不是普通人，但他好奇的根本不是边伯贤这个人。

灿烈移开眼，皱眉看着远处的路面，嘴唇都在紧紧抿着。

又来了，这种凝重的表情，愁得俊勉想用手一把摁住他的眉心。可还不待俊勉伸出手，灿烈就开口了。

“边伯贤是另一位长老的儿子，边长老也是Alpha的首领，但是父亲比他要高一阶。”

同为Alpha首领的边长老…俊勉移开目光，习惯性地低头盯回地上的影子，咬着指甲开始思考。

灿烈的反应为什么这么大呢，边伯贤虽然在他的班上也是活跃人物，但明显还是他的灿烈最好啊，为什么灿烈就是看不出他冒着星星的崇拜的眼睛呢？莫非……

俊勉还没来得及被心里的想法逗笑，就被灿烈一把紧紧抱住，信誓旦旦地说，

“我会保护俊勉的！”

这样郑重的承诺仿佛把俊勉带回了初见那天，那时不满七岁的小灿烈紧握他的手，目光炯炯，烫得他如此刻般想要落泪。

自己哭的表情一定很丑，俊勉枕在灿烈的肩上想，皱着脸努力把眼泪憋回去。

但是哭泣也没关系的吧，因为对方是他从小就最喜欢的灿烈呢，是他信任的，会保护他的灿烈。

与此同时，伯贤颠了颠书包，在拐角转身离开。

被突然拥抱所带来的疑惑并没有伴随俊勉太久，因为班里那位边伯贤同学成为了他抬头不见低头见的同桌。

伯贤有着和灿烈不一样的性格，不，准确来说，是有着比灿烈以前更开朗的个性。

他是一个很聪明的男孩，在俊勉最开始的防备中，执意用并不精通的笨拙的手语与他交流，使他稍微放下戒心；他总会抛出一个又一个小笑话，让内向的俊勉笑得用手捂嘴；他也会在俊勉上课打手语发言时绷着脸嘘声止住同学们即将发出的笑声。

在短短两个月的相处中，伯贤成为了俊勉的第二位朋友，仅次于灿烈。

每天晚饭时，俊勉都会与灿烈分享班上发生的趣事，大多数都与伯贤有关，但灿烈倾听的笑容与目光都从未减退过，也会与俊勉说自己看到的有趣的事物。

灿烈和伯贤之间的关系或许并没有自己想的那样差吧，俊勉咬着筷子想。

“俊勉一定觉得边伯贤是很有趣的朋友吧？至少比我有趣呢…”

七月刚开始的某个夜晚，俊勉挨着灿烈坐在秋千上消食时，灿烈冷不丁地问他。

夜风因为盛夏的到来变得闷热，一如既往地卷来远处的海水味，月亮藏在几片云后，光芒被遮盖成模糊不清的光晕。俊勉描绘着灰云的目光，落在了灿烈的侧脸上，他后仰的脖颈泛着酸，他的眼眶也有些酸。

为什么灿烈会这么想呢，七年的时间里，他难道感受不到自己的依赖吗？但这句话他要如何问出口呢，灿烈垂下的目光和嘴边牵强的微笑让俊勉觉得有什么东西梗在了他的心里。

眼前的男孩与七年前确实大不相同，性子变得沉稳不再活泼，笑容也不似以前灿烂。但俊勉可以理解的，灿烈是朴父器重的唯一的儿子，或许也是Alpha一族最被看好的首领继承人。但理解不等于分担，俊勉虽然是长老的养子，但书房都极少能进入的他，只能眼看着灿烈一复一日地承受肩上的重压。

‘灿烈和他是不一样的，’俊勉的食指和拇指拢成一个心形，紧紧贴在心脏前，‘无论是不是有趣的人，在我心里，你都是不一样的。’

俊勉跳下秋千站在男孩面前，颇为郑重其事地打着手语，因为自责和羞赧到耳朵尖都泛着粉色，水汪汪的葡萄眼也还是倔强执拗地看着灿烈。

灿烈抬头注视他，舒展开还青涩的俊朗的眉眼，轻轻地说出俊勉羞于表达的同样的话，

“俊勉也是我心里，最重要的人。”

春季学期即将结束，俊勉坐在自己的座位上低头看书，可是他怎么也看不进去。并非因为课间时分吵闹的教室和走廊，只因为今天是十五满月夜，意味着灿烈今晚不能与他一起吃晚饭。

“为了期末考试，小勉真的好努力啊。”

俊勉侧过头，只见伯贤正支着脸趴在桌上望他，但是俊勉并没有给予他所有的注意力，只是抿着嘴稍微笑了笑就继续看书，连“小勉”这种不知何时开始的亲密称呼也没有理会。

那一晚灿烈略显失落的话语还在俊勉心里挥之不去，他自我反省是因为自己与伯贤玩得太好，灿烈才会有那样的感觉，于是这几日他与伯贤的往来也不如之前要好。

俊勉的心不在焉与连日来的些许冷淡伯贤都感觉得到，他稍稍收敛笑容，翻开作业，自言自语道，“今晚又得去长老会，看来明天要交的作业得赶快做完才行…”

俊勉的目光再次投向了身边的男孩，是了，他才意识到伯贤是边长老的儿子，自然也要去长老会进行满月夜的祷告。他开始好奇，灿烈极少谈论的长老会到底是什么样子，他在里面做祷告又是什么样的经历？

放下书本，俊勉生疏地撩起话头，小心地把话题转向长老会。

“嗯，灿烈嘛…和我一样在学校都是风云人物，”俊勉对于伯贤的自夸无奈地瞥嘴，不过倒也是事实，“在长老会里，他可是……”

俊勉身体微微前倾，留心听每一句话，只见伯贤眼锋一转，突然俯身靠近他，

“他可是与平时不一样哦，我好好奇，你们一起生活这么久，朴灿烈这家伙在小勉看来是怎样的人呢？我在小勉心里又是怎样的人？”

俊勉被他一连串问得发愣，完全忽视了伯贤靠过来的几乎与他近在咫尺的英气脸庞，和他突然提高的音量。自然也就不曾留意到伯贤望向他身后窗外的目光。

与平时不一样的灿烈…

俊勉坐在朴宅后院的石阶上，双手托腮回想着今天伯贤说的话。与平时不一样的灿烈，会是什么样的呢？可是灿烈喜怒哀乐的每一面他都见过，哪里会有不一样的灿烈，一定是伯贤唬他。

不过，心里的灿烈，是怎样的？俊勉这样问自己。

他双手抱膝，歪着脑袋用肉肉的脸颊枕在膝盖上。今夜并没有风，四周透着一丝潮湿的闷热，天边远处的乌云黑压压地层叠着飘过来，看来半夜会有一场覆盖满月的大雨呢。

一起生活了七年，灿烈好像连影子都已经刻在了俊勉的脑海里，彼此熟悉，两小无猜，虽然有时看不懂他沉默的表情在思考什么，但他们总归是对方最了解最信任的人。灿烈像是一缕穿透黑暗的阳光，不遗余力地把封闭自己的俊勉带到世界上最温暖的地方——

不用担心会被再次遗弃的、有灿烈在的家。

一声闷雷低低地响起，回声徘徊在云下，惊醒了睡着的俊勉。

他发现身上不知何时披了一条薄毯，高兴地以为灿烈回来了，但很快就被自己否定，男孩如果回来了，一定会像往常一样坐在身边。

现在几点呢？俊勉抱着毯子起身，既然阿姑来给他盖毯子而不是催促他睡觉，应该也还不晚吧。他揉着酸痛的屁屁和肩膀往楼上走，灿烈的房间还是空着。他捱不过困意，沾着枕头和衣便睡了。

夜里果然下起了暴雨，凉爽的风把蜷成虾米的俊勉冷醒，紧接着尖锐的雷声也吓得他清醒过来，墙上的时针已然指向半夜两点。

他急忙下床关上窗，估摸着灿烈已经睡了，蹑手蹑脚地走出房门探着脑袋。

但是没有，房间依然空空荡荡。

俊勉有些着急，灿烈从没试过在长老会留一整晚，他直觉一定发生了什么事。

“朴灿烈！！”

朴父的怒吼声从书房迸出，立刻吸引了俊勉的注意力。他借着几声雷踮脚靠近书房，心脏在胸腔里直跳，他从没听过朴父这样连名带姓地怒斥灿烈。

“边家……你是不是为了……后果……”

书房的木门阻隔了大部分话语，俊勉只断断续续听得几个词，又不大真切。

雷声一下比一下尖锐，直直钻进俊勉的耳朵里，叫他的心越来越乱。

“还顶嘴！你知不知……家法！”

朴父的怒火带着Alpha不容置疑的威严和暴戾，让俊勉吓得连连往后退。他捂着心口扶墙摸回房里，衣服因为冷汗贴在后背上，惊惧害怕得好像连指尖也觉得刺痛。

到底发生了什么？使得长老要动用朴家的家法？

俊勉就这样睁着眼，听着自己的心跳声在床上呆坐到雨停。

直到曙光泛起，书房的门终于咔哒一声，被拧开了。


	8. Chapter 8

破晓的曙光还不足以照透整个房间，走廊那头的书房门被打开，才把俊勉从呆坐中唤回来。

他光着脚踩上地毯，被清早的冷风吹得打了个颤，扶着额头才后知后觉地发现房间的窗户竟开了一整晚。

但他没有心思顾及这些了。

偌大的朴宅静得人发慌，俊勉在半暗的朦胧中看到了从书房门前的身影，看不真切，但他知道那是灿烈。

俊勉急切地想要到他身边，于是他撒开脚丫就朝他跑去。他模糊间看见灿烈摇晃着走了几步，向他伸出手——

只差两步。

只差两步，俊勉就能握住灿烈的手。

可也只差这两步，他眼睁睁看着灿烈在他面前倒下，落在地毯上发出闷闷的撞击声。

积攒了整晚的担心和恐惧在这一瞬间达到顶峰，眼泪在惊怕的情绪中涌出眼眶。

俊勉不知所措地伏到灿烈身边，捧着他的脸想要呼喊他。

但是他做不到。

他连灿烈的姓名都无法拼读。

哪怕拼尽全力，出口的也只有微弱沙哑的破碎音节，如一只迷路的幼鹿发出的无助的凄鸣。

他惊慌地抚着灿烈，大滴大滴顺着下巴掉落的泪珠洇湿了男孩的衣领。

如此近的距离他才发现灿烈布满汗水的额头，眼角的淤青和鼻梁的血迹。

一定是受伤了。俊勉手脚并用地爬起来，想要去找阿姑。

可他刚一转身，就踉跄着撞进了阿姑的怀里。

灿烈记得，他看到了朝自己跑来的俊勉。身影那么单薄，似要被黎明前的夜色隐藏。

他知道俊勉圆圆的葡萄眼里一定满是担忧，所以他想去抱抱他，安抚他，可是他实在是没有了力气，下一秒便陷入了无尽的黑暗。

“灿烈——灿烈——”

迷惘中，他仿佛听到一声声呼喊，如同幻觉一般陌生又熟悉。那么遥远，那么急切，那么慌乱，每一下都敲打在心上，让他渴望冲破这混沌的束缚，去一探究竟。

是谁？到底是谁？

每一声呼喊都带着浓重的哭腔，叫他听得心脏骤疼。

也不知停留了多久，直到周围亮起一片光。他抬头便看到六岁的小俊勉托着自己的手背，一笔一划工整地在手心里写下名字——

金俊勉。

雪白的手指像羽毛一样挠着他，眼神清亮的小俊勉却透着隐约的忐忑。

下一秒迎面而来的是清凉的海风，带着哗哗的浪拍打在小腿肚上。

眼前的俊勉比方才长大了好几岁，他追逐着浪花往前奔跑，踩在晶蓝干净的海水里激起了层层水花。

他转过头朝自己招手，一扫从前透出的胆怯，糯米糍一样的脸蛋满是兴奋与快乐，被海风吹乱的头发瞧着显得更娇憨。

可还没等自己走上前去，四周就又变得混沌不清。

俊勉在灿烈的房间里守了一整天，连课也不去上了。正枕在男孩的床沿边昏沉沉地睡着，突然觉得自己握着的那只手在缓缓收紧，他猛地一抬脑袋，就见灿烈半睁着眼注视自己。

虽然男孩没有太多皮外伤，但昏迷了一整天，总归是不寻常，也不知是不是因为所谓家法的缘故。

俊勉悄悄问过阿姑灿烈受了什么伤，但她没有明讲，只扯去了别的话题。不过阿姑告诉他，长老会因是众人的表率，所以各个家族都有更为森严的规矩，惩罚也是极其严厉。

更何况是作为Alpha首领的朴家。

一想到灿烈受到的惩罚，俊勉就觉得好难受。但现在他终于醒过来，也算松了一口气。

卸下所有的担忧后，他望着壁灯下昏黄不清的灿烈的脸，眼泪又莫名其妙重新跑回眼眶。

只见灿烈艰难地坐起身，靠着枕头朝他张开双臂。

“别哭，来抱抱。”

俊勉憋着泪瞥他一眼，仿佛不情愿一样地抱住灿烈，他才不会随便哭呢。

灿烈的手一下一下顺着俊勉柔软的头发，声音因为在变声期，又太久没喝水，听起来很是沙哑。

“对不起，让俊勉担心了。”

这一句道歉虽然说得无厘头，但也说得俊勉瘪着嘴把脸埋得更深，让泪水还没夺出眼眶便先被男孩的衣服抹个干净。

而肚子则在这时响了起来，他一天都没吃饭，饿得慌，最后在男孩的笑声里发窘地剜了他一眼，跑下楼去找东西吃。

灿烈到底因为什么而惹怒了朴父，被家法伺候呢？

这个问题一直在俊勉心里盘旋，但他始终没有问出口。

俊勉独自来到学校，心里却想着还在家里的灿烈。六神无主地上了整整一节课后，他才发觉身边安静了许多——

边伯贤没来上课。

是巧合吗？

那晚在书房门口窥听到的几句话，好像就提及了边家。难道满月夜时长老会发生了什么事？

可是无从得知，他对于长老会的一切东西都是模糊的，灿烈从来都闭口不谈，自己与朴父的聊天也只是嘘寒问暖。

不过既然灿烈无事，其他都不紧要就是了。

俊勉这样安慰自己。

俊勉背着书包走进朴宅院外的大门时，看到成群的大雁在湛蓝的天空飞翔。他抬头望着，目光随展翅掠过的候鸟伸向远处被挡住的海滩，天空好比大海一般辽阔。

今天的阳光真好，一定要拉灿烈来院子走走。

他脱下鞋子踏入大厅时，却出乎意料地看见沙发上正坐着朴父，以及灿烈。

原本面无表情的男孩看见他进来，抿着嘴笑了笑想叫他，可朴父先一步伸出手呼唤他，

“俊勉啊，来这里。”

俊勉一头雾水，但他天生乖巧，下意识就走过去握住朴父宽厚的手掌。

这才看见对面沙发坐着两位客人。一位是与朴父年龄无差的中年男人，正襟危坐，不怒自威。

另一位，竟是几日不见的他的同桌——边伯贤。

朴父握着他的手，如父亲一般和蔼地为他介绍，

“俊勉，这是另一位Alpha首领，边长老。”

另一位Head Alpha的眉眼与伯贤有几分相似，探究的目光随俊勉行敬礼而端详他，末了微笑地说，“伯贤与我提起过你，说他的同桌聪明又努力，现在看来确实是很乖的孩子。”

朴父闻言则有些吃惊，抚着俊勉的手背仿佛在询问他。

“是的朴长老，俊勉同学在学习上帮了伯贤不少呢。”伯贤的笑容很是无害，一边说一边对着俊勉调皮地眨眼。

朴父爽朗一笑，拍拍俊勉的肩膀，眼睛却看向身旁的灿烈。

“看来都是缘分啊，以后三个孩子都能互相照顾。”

气氛倒是很和谐，俊勉也跟着弯弯眼睛笑起来。

不过他心里明白，那天边长老不会是仅仅为了来认识朴家的养子。

灿烈对他好，朴父对他好，阿姑也对他好，但不代表其他所有人都会视他为朴家的小少爷。

‘伯贤，你那天为什么会和边长老一起来我们家？’

课间时，俊勉比着手语问他的同桌，换来的是伯贤狡黠的笑容。

“因为想小勉了呀，所以就和父亲一起去朴家了。而且朴家和边家是世交，往来作客嘛。”

确实是事实，俊勉也无法反驳，但他总觉得不是这样的。

“看来小勉没有想我哦，好伤心呢……”

所有的思绪都被打住，俊勉不禁发问，这个边伯贤怎么在他面前总是这么不正经！

不过这个问题很快被他抛到脑后。放学时下起了小雨，敲打在灿烈撑起的伞上。

俊勉喜欢淅淅沥沥的雨声，那是大自然馈赠的白噪音。

他和灿烈肩并肩走着，微微仰头看雨滴从伞沿边滑落，间或连成一条晶莹的线，使他忍不住伸手去接。

“等雨停了我们去海边玩吧。”

或许是因为太放松了，灿烈的问题他没有听到，直到男孩问了第二遍他才反应过来。

垂下手任由手心的那捧水顺着指尖滴下，俊勉点点头，对着他笑开了。

这场雨断断续续下了好几天终于放晴，待灿烈来找俊勉时，只见他窝在窗台上看书。

俊勉喜欢看书的好习惯从小到大都没变，灿烈一边想一边走到俊勉身边去。

“莎士比亚的书？”

俊勉因为看书而垂下的脑袋猛地抬起，他飞快地看了男孩一眼，阖起书放到身后，似乎不想让他知道自己在看什么。

灿烈不依不饶，伸长了脖子要去瞧，俊勉也不知是羞的还是急的，脸颊透出粉色的一片。

‘我们快去海边玩吧。’

他慌慌张张地挡在灿烈身前比手语，又去拉他的左手腕，不料没拉住滑到了男孩的掌心里，又伸出另一只手硬是把灿烈拉出了房间。

‘是…学校的文学课要求看莎士比亚的作品的…’

去海滩的路上，俊勉比着手语解释，眼睛却如蝴蝶扑闪的翅膀，完全不敢去看他。

灿烈笑出一排整洁的白牙，轻轻拍了拍俊勉的后脑瓜。

“知道啦。”

他看到了，那本书是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

雨后的太阳特别猛烈，沙滩还有些潮湿，不似盛夏时那样滚烫。

这大约是秋日的寒潮前最后一次来海滩了。

俊勉比灿烈先一步朝向海浪奔跑，他白玉一样的肤色在阳光下更显得透白，快要与粼粼的海波融为一体。

灿烈也不甘示弱，紧跟在他身后。

他们从小只要在海边嬉戏，总会比赛看谁跑得快，大多时候都是灿烈的长腿占上风，于是便总有理由坏笑着捏俊勉的脸蛋作为惩罚。

俊勉一边向前奔跑一边回头看他，发梢被海风扬起立在脑袋上，看起来是傻乎乎的可爱。

男孩恍惚间以为自己回到了那个梦里，但是现在的俊勉比梦里的更真实，更美好，笑容间满是少年人的风华。

他们跑累了，便站在及踝的海水里看日落，感受着海风带来的温柔触感。

当月亮升起时，俊勉闭着眼，在灿烈的注视下迎风展开双臂，仿佛拥抱了整片大海。


End file.
